pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cure Live Trouble Buster In Street!
Información General Idol:Cure Haruno Coords: *Street Artist Coord *Super Cyalume Cure Coord Canción:Trouble Busters ("NightCore" Ver.) Trouble Busters Escena Cure://'''Shin...Me aburro mucho :v//(Es en mensaje de Idol Watch '''Shin://Kieres hacerlo :v?// Cure://Ci 7u7// Shin://No eso pervertida xd aún es muy pronto :v (?) me refiero al live que me dijiste con el coord ese tan lindo que se ve sexy en ti// Cure://Enserio me veo sexy en el .-.?Creía que para ello era una Cosita Linda...un hamster kajuai alv :"v te falle Morsa-sempai :"v// Shin://Tu solo ve amor, quiero ver un live tuyo x"VVVV// Cure://Okz :3// Sala de Cambios TBA :3 ''' Live '''Cure:Cure Cure Nii! El hamster Kawaii ah llegado >:3 Y viene para pintar sus Corazones de Amor ademas de uno en concreto Kanade: >:V ESE MEN NO ME GUSTA PARA TI! Cure:*le tira una chancla*Tu kaiate >:v9 ''' '''Kanade:*se va a llorar por sus sentimientos* Cure:Vamos A Empezar...Y a lanzar El Love Arrow... Cure + Fans:SHOOT! Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! *Se activa su Aura* Toraburu ga yama tsumi shikatanai (Kirai kirai yo yan natchau) Makenai yo taishita koto janai yo (sou da sou da) Awatezu ni Find a way, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! hara hara Busters!) All right anna yatsu (Hey, you!) All right wasureru yo (Good-bye!) Joudan janai watashi no mae kara (joudan janai) Forever kie chae! (kie chai na!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemo nai sa kore kurai!(Ah, so!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey! ) Nandemonai sa dakara niko!! (Niko!) Hora ne (Hey!) genki dashiteru furi shitara (I love solitude) Itsunomanika waite kita Niko-Niko Smile (Niko!) Making Drama Switch On!*Cure esta en una calle gris con Una gran pistola de Agua con el tanque lleno de múltiples pinturas y entonces va disparando pintura y dando color a la calle entonces se le acaba la pintura y saca un Spray Dorado y pone en un Muro Cure Haruno y agarra unas Crayons (Ceras de colores) y pinta el Grafiti Dandole Color y Posa.* Colorful Road Trouble Solved! Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Cyalume Time!! Tameiki de midareru kanjou (Tsurai tsurai wa iitakunai) Keiken chi fueta to kangaete (sou da sou da) Kinishinai Find my love, oh yeah! (Trouble Busters! ira ira Busters!) All right otoko yori (Hey, you!) All right yuujou Please! (Come on!) Mou shinjinai amai kotoba wa (amai kotoba wa) NeverEver iranai NeverEver iranai yo! (iranai yo!) Te o totte (Hey!) hashirou ka (Hey!) Nantomo nai sa waraerusa! (Ah, so!) Te o totte (Hey!) hashirou ka (Hey!) Nantomonai sa kyou mo niko!! (Niko!) Jaa ne (Hey!) omoidetachi sayounara (You are phantom) Kitto tsugi no kaze ga fuku Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Waratte wasurete waratte wasurete ashita wa genki da nikkori All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Waratte wasurete waratte wasurete ashita wa genki da nikkori All right, all right! Good-bye, good-bye! Nandemonai kara nantomonai kara nandemo nantomonai kara Sou da sou da waratte wasurete waratchae! (Good-bye Baby) dakara (Good-bye Baby) deaitai (Good-bye Baby) tsugi wa (Nai tari nanka shinai) watashi wa makenai Kanashimi nante No more iranai (iranai yo!) Te o totte hashirou ka nantomonai sa waraerusa! Te o totte hashirou ka nantomonai sa kyou mo niko!! Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemonai sa kore kurai! (Ah, so!) Seiippai (Hey!) waraou ka (Hey!) Nandemonai sa dakara niko!! (Niko!) Hora ne (Hey!) genki dashiteru furi shitara (I love solitude) Itsunomanika waite kita Niko Niko Smile Kitto tsugi no kaze ga fuku Niko-Niko Stage (Niko!) Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! Categoría:Cure Live Categoría:Cure Paparajuku Live Categoría:Cure Fairy Categoría:Live Categoría:Personaje de Cure Fairy Categoría:TICK2